


Una conversación no tan al azar.

by tsubame_17



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Gen
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-10-31
Updated: 2009-10-31
Packaged: 2018-01-02 02:59:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 591
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1051726
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tsubame_17/pseuds/tsubame_17
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Albus está nervioso por el resultado de la elección de Casa.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Una conversación no tan al azar.

No le gustaba la idea de que aquel rubio lo hubiese seguido a la habitación, ni que se hubiese sentado en la cama junto a la suya, ni que lo mirara tan fijamente.  
  
Estaba asustado.  
  
No era como si esperara que le apareciera una segunda boca llena de dientes afilados o un par de ojos extra, pero lo cierto era que, con todo lo que su tío Ron y su hermano le habían dicho, creía que prácticamente cualquier cosa podría pasar.  
  
― Nunca pensé que un Potter fuera a terminar en Slytherin.  
  
― Ni yo tampoco― replicó parco mientras hacia que ordenaba las cosas de su baúl.  
  
― Es bueno que alguien con un nombre tan conocido como el tuyo esté en esta casa.― Le sorprendió lo que dijo, ¿esa sería la razón por la cual Scorpius Malfoy estuviera hablándole?― El año pasado apenas si entraron tres personas y, en este, sólo somos seis los de primer año.  
  
Lo había notado, Slytherin era la casa de Hogwarts que menos estudiantes tenia y él, simplemente, lo había atribuido a que no habían nacido mucho niños desde la guerra pero el sombrero se lo había dicho, hay pocos niños con las características necesarias para entrar en esa casa.  
  
― Todos en mi familia han ido a Gryffindor y yo... esperaba estar en esa casa también.  
  
Era obvio, estaba desilusionado. Después de que el Sombrero había gritado la casa se volvió hacia su hermano mayor y vio lo decepcionado que estaba.  
  
― Mis padres eran de esta casa. El Director anterior también lo era― puntualizó.  
  
Al hubiese jurado que Malfoy estaba intentando animarle.  
  
Cualquiera lo sabía, él llevaba de segundo nombre Severus, por Severus Snape. Su padre había querido hacerle un homenaje personal al hombre al que admiraba, uno de los héroes no reconocidos de la última guerra.  
Pero aquello, también, le hizo recordar que su padre le había dicho que tenia la posibilidad de elegir la casa a la que quería ir y él lo había hecho, sin darse cuenta, había elegido Slytherin.  
  
Sonrió de lado, aquel pensamiento lo alegro y no estaba seguro del por qué.  
  
― ¿Conoces a mi padre?― sabía que era una pregunta tonta, todos lo conocían, pero se sentía en la obligación de hacerla.  
  
― Sí, mi padre me lo presentó en una reunión del Ministerio. Siempre que puede me cuenta de sus hazañas y como fue su vida mientras estaban en el colegio. Además, tu padre declaró a favor en el juicio que se realizó contra mi padre.  
  
No sabía que decir. Nunca había conocido a nadie al cual su padre, en persona, había ayudado –  _su familia y amigos no contaban,_ ― sabía que no le gustaba hablar de la guerra y mucho menos de la gente que estuvo del  _otro bando._  
  
Lo escuchó contar como Draco Malfoy había conocido a Harry Potter y de que, a pesar de aquel primer encuentro, el mayor de los Malfoy estaba muy agradecido de haberle conocido cuando coincidieron en Hogwarts.  
  
El brillo en los ojos del rubio le dijo todo lo que le faltaba saber.  
Dejó su baúl en paz y se le acercó con el paquete de ranas que su padre le había regalado para  _compartir_  con sus nuevos compañeros y le ofreció una.  
  
Su padre solía decir que tenia que conocer a la gente antes de juzgarla e internamente, se reprochó por hacerle tanto caso a su hermano y a su tío.  
  
Estar en Hogwarts siempre le había parecido que sería una gran aventura y, ahora había decidido que ya tenía un compañero con quien compartirla.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Fanfic para el reto de la comunidad de livejournal truco-o-trato. Año 2009.
> 
> Reto de missginni:
> 
> Albus Severus se ha pasado toda su infancia oyendo a su hermano y a su tío Ron hablar mal de Slytherin y de los Malfoy, por lo que no quiere saber nada de ninguna de los dos. Su convicción cae en picado cuando llega al colegio y el sombrero lo manda a Slytherin, junto a Scorpius. Pero aun le quedan sorpresas por descubrir... Quiero que me cuentes su reacción al darse cuenta (conversando con él) de que, no sólo Scorpius le cae bien, sino que además este tiene muy buen concepto de su padre (Harry Potter) porque el propio Draco le ha contado sobre las grandes hazañas y la valentía del niño-que-vivió desde que puede recordar.


End file.
